Visions of Love
by Skye Darkwing
Summary: Charmed x Sailor Moon. What if Serena and her family were to move to America and they met up with the Halliwell sisters? What happens when her past comes after her and the only one to save her is her soul mate...Chris Halliwell.
1. Chapter 1

AN: This is my first time trying to write a fanfic for CHARMED. I promise I'll try really hard to make you happy. I've decided to cross Sailor Moon, Serena Tsukino, over into Charmed. It's sorta an alternate reality thing. Hopefully this works out. Please review. I do better knowing someone is reading my stuff!

**Visions of Love **

Chapter One: The Vision

The Halliwell manor was decorated with balloons and streamers. It was a special day for everyone, especially for Wyatt Halliwell. Today was his tenth birthday party. The sisters and Leo had spent all of yesterday and today making everything perfect. Piper had baked the cake, Paige and Leo had put up the decorations, and Phoebe had sent out all the invitations. Around three, the guests started to appear. Piper had left to get Wyatt and Chris ready for the big event. Paige automatically spotted a really familiar face. She stopped greeting the rest of the guests and made her way to the front door. There, stood a three people. The familiar face was of the woman.

"Irene! I'm so glad you could come."

Paige wrapped her arms around the woman. She took a step back to look at her. The woman, Irene, was one of Paige's charges. She had beautiful long black hair. Her eyes were round and crystal blue. She stood about a foot taller than Paige. She was wearing a lovely yellow summer dress that buttoned up the middle. She looked very out of place, mostly because this was her first event to attend to since being in America. Paige extended her hand to the man.

"Hey Ken, don't think I forgot you too."

The young smiled. They shook hands and she studied him. He stood straight, about the same height as Irene. He had a light brown colored hair and thick glasses to hide away his own blue eyes. He wore a matching yellow collared polo shirt as his wife and khaki slacks. Paige's eyes wondered down to the small girl that was hiding behind her father. She was checking Paige out, probably wondering if she was a nice person. Paige bent down and smiled at the small girl.

"Oh Irene, your daughter is so beautiful. What's your name?"

The girl was shy, and hesitated talking to Paige. She glanced up at her mom for approval, Irene nodded and nudged her to go forward. Below a whisper, and her eyes cast down, the small child spoke.

"...My...my name is Serena..."

"Well hello Serena. My name is Paige. How old are you?"

"I'm six years old. Almost a big girl, mommy says."

The child held up her hand and tried to make six fingers appear. Paige beamed at the girl. She extended her hand and asked if she wanted to join the rest of the children. Serena looked up at her mother again. When Irene nudged her, Serena took Paige's hand and skipped into the dining room.

Piper came down with Chris in her arms, and Wyatt holding her hand. Wyatt was dressed in navy slacks and a sky blue collared top. Once he saw his friend in the dining room, he let go of his Piper and ran towards them. They all jumped up in down laughing, carrying on. Paige saw that Serena was having a hard time fitting in and went to sit by her in the corner. Irene came up to Serena and knelt down beside her.

"Sweetheart, isn't there something you want to give Wyatt?"

Irene handed her daughter a cubed square box wrapped in a silver wrapping paper and a red bow. Serena looked down at the box before she stood. Paige watched as she shyly made her way to the center of the boys that were there. As a matter fact, Paige realized she was the only girl there. No wonder she was finding it hard to fit in. The four boys that were crowding around Wyatt parted as soon as Serena came through. They looked at her oddly. Piper walked over to Paige. She introduced herself to Irene and small talked as Serena made her way to her target.

"Oh she's a lovely girl, Irene."

"Thank You. She is very special to us."

Piper watched as well as the others as Serena went up to Wyatt. She held the box out to him and bowed her head. Wyatt took the box and Serena looked up. It was then that sky blue eyes met sapphire colored eyes. Serena was shorter than Wyatt and had to look up at him. She had long blonde locks, which she kept in to buns on top of her head. She was naturally thin for being a premature baby. Wyatt never acknowledged the present, all he could do was look into her eyes. Serena was starting to get nervous, and bite on her lower lip. He finally blinked and looked down at the present. He smiled at her and bent over to peck her on the cheek.

"Thank you for the present. My name is Wyatt."

"I know who you are. My name is Serena."

The two continued to stare at each other until Piper cleared her throat. Wyatt shook his head again He saw that his mom and aunts were looking at him funny and decided he didn't like it. He moved away from the blonde, as much as he didn't want to, and to the table. Wyatt opened everyone's present, but kept the silver one to himself. He wanted to open it last.

The party continued on as the children ate cake and played games. Serena once again sat by herself. All the boys wanted to play fighting games and war, being a girl, her mom taught her that ladies couldn't play such games. Serena took this time to watch Wyatt, as well as his four friends.

Wyatt and Kevin seemed to be the oldest. Kevin had jet black hair and kept it long. He wore it in a half pony tail. His skin was darker than the rest. He had brown eyes that made her think of chocolate at the time. She decided that he had to come from a long line of Native Americans. He was the closest to Wyatt. The next to oldest had to be Nick and Zack. Nick and Zack were the same height, only a foot shorter than Wyatt and Kevin. They had to be nine, they looked like it. Nick had a dark red colored hair, almost looking maroon. His hair was almost the shortest of them all. He had it spiked up in gel. He had fairly white skin and freckles that line his cheeks and nose. He had very bright green eyes. It made Serena think of a tree in full bloom at spring. Zack had blonde hair, almost a dirty blonde. It was as long as Kevin's hair, but he kept it in a loose pony tail. His eyes were a silverish blue, mostly making him look as if he had a metallic colored eyes. He had the same white skin as Nick did. He wore glasses though, thin ones that could be replaced by contacts, if he wanted them. Serena guessed he was the 'nerd' of the group. He spoke almost too perfect English and used words that kids their age shouldn't know yet. Justin was the last. He was seven. Serena could tell because they practically could be twins. He had the same golden locks as she did, only his was more curlier and shorter. He had darker skin, as if a surfer from the beach would. He had the same sapphire eyes she had and they were full of joy and excitement.

Paige walked up to Serena and sighed. The girl had refused to play with the young boys. She said she only liked to watch, and would continue to. Paige smiled and left once again. The parents talked amongst themselves. Suddenly a black cat jumped on her lap and purred. Serena laughed and began to pet the cat. The black cat purred under Serena's touch and decided it liked the young girl. Wyatt walked up to Serena, retrieving a ball that was thrown her way. He was about to head back when he glanced up at the sight of the girl.

"Wow! She's letting you pet her."

This had got the attention of the rest of the boys and Paige's as well. The boys surrounded her and looked at Wyatt confused at what was so amazing. Serena looked up and stopped petting the black cat.

"What's wrong? Am I not suppose to?"

"No. It's not that. Luna wouldn't let anyone near her. Let alone let someone pet her."

"Luna huh?" Serena looked down at the cat and smiled. She began to pet her again and laughed as the cat rubbed against her.

Hours later, the Halliwell family was at their front door, saying good-bye to the parents and boys. Serena and her family were the last out. She waved to Wyatt and thanked him for letting her come. As they were leaving, Wyatt sighed. Piper looked down at her son amused. He smiled, watching the car leave. The group moved back inside and started to clean up. Wyatt made his way back to the dining room and sat down at his seat. He held the silver box in his hands and just looked at it. Phoebe walked in and chuckled at the sight. Wyatt glanced up at his aunt and blushed. She sat down in the seat next to him. He waited a moment before speaking.

"Aunt Phoebe. I'm going to marry her one day."

Phoebe laughed and shook her head. Her nephew has known a girl for one day, not even opened her present, and now wants to marry her. She held out her hand for the box. Wyatt was hesitant to hand it to her, but decided it was okay. He reached over the table and put the silver present in her hand. As Phoebe held the box, she looked at her nephew. Then, all of sudden, Phoebe grasped onto the box and yelped as a vision came to her.

"_Irene, hand over the child and you will be spared." a red headed woman said to Irene. The blonde little girl was hiding behind her mother. Ken was on the ground, dead. Irene shook her head. "Never, Beryl. You'll never lay a hand on, Serena. I'll die before you do!" The red head woman laughed evilly. "Very well. Have it your way."_

The last thing Phoebe could remember was Irene screaming. She gasped as she let go of the box. Phoebe found herself lying on the floor with a massive headache. Wyatt was holding her head from hitting the ground, while Piper, Paige, and Leo stood around her.

"What did you see?" asked Leo.

Phoebe looked around trying to get her bearings, trying to remember what she saw. Wyatt and Leo helped her stand up. She held on to her head and shook it a few times before she could clear it.

"I saw someone..a woman..maybe a demon. She was attacking Irene. Ken is dead. The woman as after Serena."

About that time Paige heard Irene calling for her. She orbed outof the manor. Phoebe sat down in the chair, Piper handed her a glass of water. Phoebe jugged down half of the glass before she caught her breath.

"It's too late. Irene will be dead why Paige gets there."

"Then why did you get a premonition if they were only going to die?" Piper asked.

Phoebe closed her eyes and remembered the premonition. The screams, the pain. The look on the red head's face. She was out for revenge. Such hate for one little girl.

"I think we're only suppose to save Serena."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: A Visitor from the Future

**The Past_...some time while Chris was there._**

The door to the manor opened and the voices of three women filled the empty house. They laughed and joked about as sisters would. The jingling noise of a certain whitelighter was heard coming from the living room. Once the girls heard the familiar sound they rolled their eyes and groaned. Paige, Phoebe, and Piper walked in the large room with shopping bags in their hands. Chris stood on the other side of the room with his arms crossed over his chest. He tapped his foot lightly and stared at the sisters as if they were young children who were caught in the cookie jar.

"Where have you three been?" he asked as he looked down at their currently occupied hands. The girls piled the tons of bags beside the couch and sat down.

"We went shopping, what does it look like?" Paige commented.

"Yeah, we were having some good ole sister time." Phoebe said smiling at her sisters. Chris sighed and paced the room. His hands behind his back. Choosing his words carefully. He may be the Charmed Ones whitelighter, but his mom still had power over him. He stopped and looked down at them.

"We have a mission. Clearly, you three mistook what that is. We have to find out-"

"...the demon that drives Wyatt evil..yes we know honey." Piper cut him off, sounding tired and irritated at hearing the same thing over and over. "But we also have a life, Chris. We can't keep going on demon hunts, hoping to vanquish the right one. Wyatt is safe for the time being, allow us some time to enjoy ourselves while every thing is calm." she finished.

Chris let out a long and frustrated breath. The girls mimicked him and then laughed in union. This being a normal routine for them all. Phoebe got up and gave Paige a hand. They remarked that they had new clothes to try on. Phoebe had to be at a meeting around three and Paige had a date with another guy tonight. Chris watched them go and then turned to Piper. His mother smiled at him as a mother would when she gazed at her son's attempts to make them do anything.

"Give yourself a break, Chris. Nothing is going to happen right now. Enjoy the peace while it last." Piper stood up and walked over to her son. She pecked him on the cheek and walked up to her room with her bags. The whitelighter watched her go as he did his aunts before. He knew they were right on some level, but also knew that time was running out. Wyatt had to be stopped or the future was endanger and thousands of innocents would be lost. Chris orbed to the attic, to find the next potential demon they had to vanquish.

Later that night, the girls and Chris stood waiting in the underworld. He had convinced them that he would give them some time off after this last vanquish. They hid behind a large pillars watching as a demon cult prepare for some ritual. Scream and cries came from a young woman as the drug her towards the alter. Two of the demons began to strap her down, while the others chanted. Chris was about to motion them to go as the demon held up a dagger at the screaming woman. Out of now where the voice of another young woman shouted out the weirdest saying.

"MOON PRISM POWER!"

A bright blinding light flashed throughout the ritual room and the demons' piercing cry of pain was loud enough to make everyone cover their ears. When the light dimmed and faded out, the Charmed Ones and Chris glanced up at the scene. The human sacrifice was being untied by another woman with long golden hair in a style of buns on top of her head. Her outfit was of a short blue fuku, red knee high boots, a tight white top with a large red bow between her breast. In the middle of the bow, held a small broach that glittered and shined. On the woman's forehead was a golden tiara with a golden crescent moon jewel imprinted in the middle. She had white gloves that went up to her elbow, now dirty from touched the alter. Her earnings were also golden crescent moons. In one of her hands was a long pink scepter with a, yet again, another large crescent moon that had many designs embedded on it. To much of their surprise, the young woman looked like one of those anime fanatics that dressed up as their favorite characters. Even her scepter looked like a child's toy. She had large, wide crystal blue eyes that carried concern for the victim. The blonde wrapped her arms around the woman and comforted her as she sobbed in her care.

"Don't worry. You're safe now. Non of those things will ever hurt you."

As the gorgeous blonde woman turned around, Chris got a good look at her. He blinked several times trying to make sure he saw right. When his eyes confirmed that it was the real thing, his mind registered many questions as why the hero would be here. He stood up and him and the blonde met, hazel eyes with blue eyes. Piper, Paige, and Phoebe took his cue and did the same, glaring back in forth at the two. Chris, although cool and calm on the outside, was shaking in fear as he watched the woman. If she was back, that meant there was a problem. The whitelighter stepped towards the two women, he laid a hand on the crying woman.

"You're going home."

Bright blue and white lights formed around the victim and soon she was gone. Chris and the woman were now face to face, in silence. She smiled at him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Hello Chris. Miss me?" she said cheerfully.

"Not by much, Serena." he said in a monotone voice.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: EKK! I'M SOOOOOOOOO SORRY FOR MAKING YOU WAIT FOR A LONG TIME! I got distracted..you know, normal teenage stuff. Some one could tell me, 'run! it's the end of the world!' and I would just stop and look up at the big fire ball coming down on earth and go 'oooohh pretty!' Yeah! Okay I'll make it up and write some other chapters before the week is over. Oh and some of you might not have caught on to what I was doing. Okay, let me explain. The first chapter was just me introducing some of the characters as they FIRST meet. Now the scene is switched to when Chris went to the past to save Wyatt (aww) from turning evil...and I'm messin' with the storyline and placing Serena/Sailor Moon into the mix and having her go back in time. I haven't decided if she is officially going to be with Wyatt or Chris yet. I guess we'll find out soon enough huh? Okie enough of my chattering. Here it goes!

Visions of Love

Chapter Three: SAILOR MOON!

Back at the manor, Phoebe and Paige sat on the couch, each on a side of the mysterious blonde. By now, the long blonde headed girl had reversed her transformation. She wore a light pink tank top and a black skirt with black heels. Her hands rested in her lap as she sat straight up. Chris paced the living room, for the first time, not knowing what to say. Piper walked in with a tray of five crystal clear classes filled with ice and tea, a slice of lemon on the sides. Serena stood and took the tray from Piper's hands and placed them on the coffee table. Chris had stopped to watch her, as did the others, and then went back to pacing. Serena, without saying a word of any kind, or even making eye contact, distributed each glass to the sisters. She motioned for Piper to take her place on the couch. Piper did so and as she did, Serena moved over to Chris and handed him a glass of tea, which he denied acidly with a death glare and a cold shoulder. The blonde girl sighed and placed the glass back on the tray and took a sit of her own tea.

They had all arrived half an hour ago and since then has been nothing but silence. The sisters stared at her in awe as she rid her body of her uniform. Chris merely rolled his eyes and shrugged it off as if he was used to it. Serena continued to not make any eye contact, especially with Piper. It was good to see her again, so young. So..alive. The blonde could recall the fatal accident that had ended her life and the sad funeral that followed. She also remembered that it was a ripple of bad luck after that.

"So your name is Serena?" Phoebe spoke up, startling everyone. She was frustrated and couldn't take such silence anymore. It was about to drive her completely mad! The witch wanted answers.

The blonde looked up, and for the first time made contact with Phoebe. She nodded her head, then glanced at Chris. Phoebe could sensed the tension in the air that was coming from those two. It was making it hard for her to almost breathe. The two know each other apparently from the future, Phoebe assumed. Although they tried to hide it, the sister could easily sense some sort of emotion from them. A HUGE emotion that she couldn't exactly make out right then. She decided to push a little further.

"What's your last name?" She asked, wondering if maybe she was a relative. Maybe one the Charmed One's daughter. Phoebe took one more look over Serena and decided that she couldn't be Piper's or her own. Paige was a possibility.

"Halliwell." She said in a firm tone, holding her chin up. Giving off that she was somehow proud of that name. Phoebe nodded. She couldn't be Paige's daughter then. There could be a chance that she was Phoebe's daughter.

"It was Tsukino." She continued. "But now it is Halliwell."

"But now it's Halliwell?" the sisters questioned in union.

The other two sisters held their heads up and Phoebe cocked an eye brow. Chris had turned around. His face had turned an off white color, but recovered before anyone could notice. It was then that Serena looked over at him. Something passed through the space between the two, a spark of a hidden secret. The sisters could tell that something was definitely up between the them. Chris made a low scuffing sound, folded his arms across his chest and started pacing again. Serena rolled her eyes and turned back to the sisters. Now, gaining some confidence and courage from the reaction she was getting from the man. That man was jerking her chains and it was getting on her last nerve. She was lucky she got here in time. The pace Chris was going, the Charmed Ones would never find out who turns Wyatt evil.

"Yes. Wyatt is my husband. Well, at least he was until-" Serena stopped there and took another glance at Chris. He had did the same and the two thought of the same thing.

"Until what?" Phoebe asked seeing the tension between the couple again. Serena broke the gaze and turned back to the matter at hand.

"Until the **_incident_**" She said, lowering her voice at the last word. The memory still painful and fresh in her mind.

"Oh you mean the incident where I died?" Piper spoke up as if what she was saying was part of a normal conversation. Serena's brows furrowed as her eyes narrowed in question. She turned to glance at Christ again and he nodded his head. She threw her arms up in the air in aggravation.

"Way to keep a secret, Chris." She said almost raising her voice. "How much do they know about the future?"

"Can you just shut up?" He said in a monotone voice.

Serena walked over to him and stood in his way, preventing him from pacing. She placed her hands are her waist and looked up at him angrily. Now that they were standing close enough to each other, the sisters could tell the difference between their heights. From afar, they seem to stand the same, but up close Chris was just about a foot or two taller than Serena.

"No. I won't shut up. You're the one that nagged everyone to remember the number one rule about time traveling. Never tell what lies ahead, even if it is to change the future for the best. You could seriously screw the time line up. You KNOW how Trisha gets when you mess with her time! Plus, you broke rule number two, NEVER reveal who you truly are. Chris what were you thinking?" She started to shout.

Chris shrugged passed her, bumping into her shoulder and knocking her a step back. He began to walk away when she ran after him and jerked him back. The sisters watched, leaning forward on the couch. To them, this was like watching their favorite soap opera in real life. Paige wanted to summon some pop corn and Jelly Chewies. Serena grabbed a hold of his shoulder and turned him around to her, but Chris only threw her hand back down.

"Don't touch me." He said icily to her and then left the room. Serena stood there, wanting to go after him. She decided against it. There was time for him later, she needed to get back to the sisters and get started.

"So are you going to tell us what's going on?" Piper asked.

"Yeah you should just get it over with. You already gave away yourself." Paige added.

"By the way, why did you give away yourself? You talk about how much Chris has spilled, what about you? Aren't you breaking the rules by telling us who you are?" Phoebe questioned.

Serena sighed and sat down on one of the chairs that was beside the couch. She folded her legs underneath her. There was a pause for a minute, then she began.

"Yes. I know. I told you what needed to be said in order to complete my mission." Serena said answering all of their questions. "As you know, I am from the future as well. Both Chris and I are trying to prevent Wyatt from turning evil. Piper, your death, we know for sure, is half the reason Wyatt is the way he is in the future. The other half we aren't sure. Something..or someone corrupted him while he was young. Over the years it started taking place inside of him and when you died, it leashed out." She finished off.

Serena leaned forward to the coffee table and grabbed her glass of tea. Before she had to

sit it down before launching it at Chris. The blonde shivered at the thought of the man. He made her skin crawl. Why did he have to be so mean to her? What did she ever do to him? Serena took another sip of her tea and sighed as she sat it in her lap. She relaxed a bit and lean against the back of the chair. It took her a minute to register what damage had been done and what she needed to do about her time in the past. Chris had allowed them to know more then they should have. She felt that letting everything out in the open was better. Only right to let the sisters know what was going on, then hiding secrets behind their backs. Chris popped in her mind again. He went about the wrong way. Now that things were screwed up, she figured it wouldn't hurt to just spill. Forget the rules. She began to continue.

"I can't tell you every single detail...but I can tell you the stuff you absolutely need to know. Since Chris has spilled the beans about being Wyatt turning evil, Piper dying... and I'm guessing by then you've figured out that he's Piper's youngest son..then me informing that I'm...uhh...was Wyatt's wife..you should know the rest. I was sent here because Wyatt is going to great links in order to get Chris back..if not dead. He's teamed up with an enemy of mine and has murdered my own team members."

Chris walked back in again, only now standing by the opening. He leaned against it with his arms crossed on his chest as usual. He had been eavesdropping and had decided to just walk back in. As Serena went on with her story, Chris took the time to study her. She was off guard and couldn't catch him. The man wanted to smile at the sight of her, but knew that she only brought bad news. Wyatt had gotten worse, instead of better. After all the hard work the sisters were doing, nothing had really changed. Even though he wouldn't allow himself the pleasure of being near the blonde again, it was still good enough to just see her. He had missed her the most from the future. She was the one real reason he was even doing this. Saving his brother. For her.

No matter how much he would like to deny it, the two were in love. Had been since the first time they saw each other. Chris remembered it clearly, as if it were yesterday. She had arrived and Chris just stared in awe of her child-like beauty. They were almost the same age, closer than her and Wyatt. He had came down that stairs with his mom and older brother and the first person he saw was Serena. Throughout the party he hadn't even played with his brother and his friends. He had stayed in the corner of the room, just watching her. Although his dream with having her in the same picture as his, had long disappeared. Serena and Wyatt had always been a pair. Went as far as getting married and having a daughter of their own. Chris remembered it broke both their hearts to see the once great man of their lives turn into something beyond any evil. That was when Chris vowed to them that he would make things better...and now he stood here..in the past, helping his brother. Chris shook his head to clear it of his thoughts and tuned into Serena finishing her story.

"The woman Wyatt has teamed up with is known as Beryl. She's been an enemy of mine for as long as I can remember. Beryl isn't even a woman anymore. She once was a witch, a very powerful one at that. She was as power-crazy as...as.." Serena trailed off trying to find the rest of her words in order to complete the sentence.

Chris walked in casually, showing no emotion to the blonde. "...as Wyatt..." he finished for her. She stared up at him in disbelief, as if he had read her mind. She blinked and nodded then turned to the sisters again.

"She has a what is called the 'Black Crystal', given to her by Queen Metallia. The crystal is the exact opposite as mine, the "Silver Crystal'. Both produce a large amount of energy that could, and if wanted, destroy the world."

That piece of information was a bit much for the sisters. They sat there and just looked at the blonde as if not understanding a word that had came out of her mouth. Serena sighed and bowed her head. Chris placed a hand on her shoulder and decided to take over from there. He moved to the other side of the living room and the girls' eyes moved with him.

"For starters, Queen Metallia is the name of a big force of evil. It became to powerful and was encased in another dimension. Before she..or it..was condemned to eternal slumber, it produced a crystal. This crystal contained all of its evil power in it. Beryl, being the stupid bitch she is, got a hold of it. She took control and focused on releasing Queen Metallia one day. Beryl is able to create demons and send them on their way to an energy source in the universe...now this was like a thousand years ago okay...Beryl stumbled across our solar system."

"..Back then there was life on other planets...kingdoms and such for each planet..." Serena added. "...Beryl began taking over each and destroying them with her demons. Taking the planets' powers..."

"The last place she had to go was Earth and the moon kingdom that orbited it. They had the largest amounts of energy on them because of the Earth Prince Endymion...and the Lunarian Princess Serenity."

"Beryl fell in love with Endymion and asked him to join forces with her so that they could rule the entire universe..."

"..But he fell in love with Serenity and rejected Beryl..."

"Beryl was pissed because the Lunarian line held the Silver Crystal, which was formed by the moon goddess, Selene..."

"..The matching force of the Black Crystal, only its used for good..."

"To give you the summary...Beryl attacked the Moon Kingdom...killed everyone, except the Queen Selenity, Serenity's mother. The Queen was the carrier of the Silver Crystal at the time and used its power to encase Beryl and all her evil..."

"...and then send her daughter, the prince, and their guardians to Earth..."

"...to be reincarnated as different people and live as normal humans. But somehow Beryl got loose and is now roaming around in the future."

Chris and Serena had finished the story together, each taking a part. The Charmed Ones sat on the couch, now leaned back. Their brains in overload. Some of the stuff they were told didn't even make sense. Although with their past experience of being turned into goddesses, they decided the story held fact to it. Plus, they've been through much stranger situations. Paige sighed.

"Well, why don't we just find the princess and the prince..and the rest that were reborn..have them defeat Beryl?"

Chris and Serena looked at each other then back at the sisters. The blonde unfolded her legs and place the empty tea glass on the tray. They sisters did the same.

"It's not that easy, Paige. As much as we would like it. Wyatt had the guardians executed as part of the treaty with Beryl. I'm the last guardian, as much to my knowledge. Without my team I can't find the princess OR the prince."

Paige sighed again and closed her eyes. Her right thumb and index finger caressed her nose. This was a sticky situation that was going to be hard to get out of.

"So what are we suppose to do?" Piper asked, rubbing her temples. She felt an oncoming headache approaching.

"We need to track the families of the reincarnated guardians. Forewarn them of what lies ahead of their children's future. Prepare them in advance to be ready. Then we need to get their transformation pens. Once they are reunited together, they can lead us to the Silver Crystal..."

"...that will find Princess Serenity...Warn her of what's going on." Chris finished for Serena.

The two looked up at each other. Again, Phoebe could sense something flash in the space between them. There was something they weren't telling the sisters. Not about the mission, but something personal. Phoebe could almost feel what was happening, but couldn't place her finger on it. They shielded their emotions well, almost impossible for the witch to pick up on. She decided that things would heat up sooner or later and everything would be revealed. Until then, she would do whatever it was possible to save her nephews and the future.

AN: Okay that's the end of that chapter. How was it? Confusing huh? I'm sorry. I had to get that all out. If you have any questions then go ahead and ask...but I'm warning you, I won't answer them directly in my Author's Notes anymore. Too much work and I wind up giving hints to upcoming chapters. Any questions you have will be mapped out within the story I promise! Everything will be revealed within time. THANKS OF YOU WHO REVIEWED! PLEASE CONTINUE! I LOVE REVIEWS! I WRITE MORE WHEN I HAVE LOTS OF REVIEWS! Okay I'm out of here.


	4. Chapter 4

**Visions of Love **

Chapter Four: A Glimpse into the Future

_**Some time in the future where evil Wyatt and Beryl are:**_

"She did what?" Came the voice of a young man in the shadows.

In the underground, sat a throne on top of a small marble stage. The throne was quite large for the man sitting on it. It was made of pieces of steel and bones. The man sitting on it was leaned back and dark shadows covered his face. Before him, a few feet away from the stage, was a dirty blonde headed man with a grey colored, fully body uniform on. His hair was tide in a loose pony tail. Zack, the third General of Wyatt's army, and one of his closes friend. Zack was on one knee, bowing down to the shadow-covered man above him. He kept his head bowed as well, a show of respect, as he reported the news.

"Yes, Sire. The demon spy saw Sailor Moon enter the time portal. We have reason to believe that she has gone back in time as Chris has. She may be offering her service to him and the Charmed Ones."

"I see." Was all the man could say, without raising his voice in an acid tone. He never showed his emotions to any one, especially not his Generals. Emotions were a sign of weakness and he hated the fact that he was overwhelm with emotions now. Anger. Hurt. Betrayal. Hate. They striped and tore him apart inside. His own wife had went against him. She was the enemy now, and he had to treat her as one. As any other enemy of his, he would have to kill her.

" What is our next move?" Zack questioned. Fear wavered in his voice, and he cleared his throat to get rid of it. The thought of Serena going against Wyatt felt like a stabbed in the gut. He didn't dare to think of how Wyatt was taking it. The fear he had felt had come from the fact that Wyatt might actually have his Generals go after her. That was another stab in the gut. He loved his friend and king, but Zack, nor the others could ever hurt Serena.

The clacking of heels coming near was heard and Zack held his breath. He didn't need to look up and see who it was. The sudden chill in the air acknowledged the woman's presence. Beryl. The clacking sound had come to a stopped and Zack tilted his head up to see that the auburn hair witch stood inches from his knelt body. Her hair was curly, almost appearing wild and frizzy. It was long and went down to her waist. She held it back with an odd looking crown she wore. Her outfit was a skin tight purple dress. It was strapless and allowed her chest to prop up some, giving the illusion she actually had something. It was backless and went down to her feet, covering her matching high heels. Her skin was an abnormal white, making her look deathly cold. She had long red painted finger nails, that were starting to curl under. Beryl's eyes were a dark forest green that turned black when she was angry. Her lips were covered in a think red lip stick, the only make-up she ever wore. They were curved into a mischievous grin. The witch was up to something, Zack could tell and he wasn't going to like it either.

"Queen Beryl," Wyatt spoke out in a disgustingly pleased voice. Zack felt himself about to hurl. " what do I owe to this visit of yours?" He asked placing his elbow in his knee. Wyatt leaned forwards and rested his head on his hand. His long blonde curls hung in his face. He held no expression on his face. Zack saw Beryl's expression change from mischievous to hurtful.

"I heard the news of your wife's betrayal, Sire. I am completely and utterly shocked. I decided to come and comfort you." She said in a low seductive tone. That was all it took for Zack.

"If you'll excuse me, I have errands to run, Sire. Summon me when you are..uh.." The general looked up at Beryl again and smirked. "..ready to take out the trash..." The man chuckled lightly and then shimmered away. Beryl scowled and then looked up at Wyatt. She stepped up to the thrown and placed a hand on Wyatt's head, running her hand through his hair.

"Sire, when do you intend on ridding yourself of those disrespectful generals of yours? You are too great and powerful to have to put up with such indolence." She said, having him know she was sucking up.

Wyatt scoffed and grabbed a hold of Beryl's hand, pulling it away from his head. He shifted her body to stand in front of him, still having a hold of her. "I put up with them because they are my most trusted men. They are my brothers." He said before pulling the auburn headed woman down on his lap. "You should not worry yourself of them. I need you to worry about freeing Queen Metallia. The sooner she is freed, the sooner we rule the universe."

* * *

Four grown men sat around a large wooden table (The same one in the episode that had King Arthur's sword and the lady of the lake) . There was only one seat empty, the seat of their leader. The man that sat at the right of Wyatt's seat was Kevin. Next time him, sat Nick, then Zack, and finally Justin. Each having the same features as they did when they were children. Only now older, larger, and had uniforms on. Kevin wore a full black one with orange and gold armor shoulder pads, with a matching cape. His hair was even longer now and reached mid back. It was still held in a half pony tail. Nick's hair was a darker shade of red and was geld in its usual style. His uniform was a maroon and silver color, with a ruffled matching cape. Zack had on a his other uniform on, the one that he wore with his armor. It was completely white with silver and green designs on his armored shoulder pads. No cape. Justin wore a navy blue outfit with gold buttons on one side of his top. He had a red and gold color on his armor. Like Zack, he had no cape. Each warrior having two swords on their belts.

They sat in silence at the table. Thoughts running through their minds, all the same. Questions as to why Serena had went back in time. Their hands were laced together and laid on the surface of the table.

"I don't blame her for doing it." Justin said finally. The other jerked their heads up to glance at him in question. He pulled himself up from the chair as it went crashing into the wall. "Don't give me that look! You know as well as I do, she had every right to do so!" He shouted.

"Calm down, Justin. No one said anything." Zack said and motioned for him to get his chair and sit back down.

"You didn't have to say anything." He shot back before retrieving his chair. The curly blonde plopped into his chair, making a big thud sound. "We should have never allied with Beryl. She has turned Wyatt against us all."

"She had are lovers murdered..." Nick trailed off as he bowed his head. The memory of his beloved Sailor Jupiter. The chestnut brown amazon who had a passion for fighting, cooking, and running her own flower shop.

"That's right." Justin spoke even louder. Silently thanking Nick for bringing the subject up. "Beryl convinced that they were traitors. THEM! The Legendary Sailor Scouts! They would have never betrayed him!"

"Beryl's up to something. I can feel it. It's no longer about joining good and evil together." Kevin added in his opinion.

"Next thing you know, we'll be on the executioner's block!" Justin shouted again

"It's only a matter of time." Zack said.

"We have to do something about it. I can't just sit here and wait to be the next one to die." Nick spoke out, pushing the memory of his lover aside. "Chris was right all along. We should have seen it. Wyatt has been corrupted. He no longer sees the rule objective."

"I tell you, it's all Beryl's doing. If we could just get her out of the picture long enough. I'm sure we could win Wyatt back!" Justin announced slamming his fist on to the table. There was another long period of silence again. Each thinking back to Wyatt's younger brother. He had protested against Wyatt and Beryl's alliance. They had all thought of him crazy. Now they weren't too sure. The news about Serena had finally made things clear to them. The men had to figure out a way to help her and Chris.

"Hey guys..." Zack said lowly. He remembered his thoughts from earlier. "What if Beryl convinces Wyatt to order us to go after Serena and Chris?"

The other three men slowly raised their heads and glanced back and forth to each other. Their faces paled with the realization that they might have to be the ones that kill her.

"What are we going to do?" The final question coming from Nick.


	5. Chapter 5

**Visions of Love **

Chapter Five: The Search for Mercury 

Piper sat in her explorer outside of the Medical Center of the University of California. She picked up a sheet of paper in the passenger's seat. On it was a picture of a medical student by the name of Karen Anderson. The woman was studying to become a surgeon and from what Piper heard from Serena, Karen is good at what she does. She is also very loyal and trustworthy. Everything Sailor Mercury would be. Piper was sadden by the thought that she would have to be the one that told Karen that her daughter was going to die young.

Piper looked back up at the doors and saw that the young student was exiting with a young man, probably Mercury's soon-to-be-father. The witch put the paper back down and opened the door to get out. She pulled her hair up in a pony tail as she walked up to Karen. The student stopped and smiled at Piper. Karen was shorter than Piper and looked to be about nineteen. She had short brown hair, shoulder length and big glasses on. Her clothes consisted of a light blue sweater and a knee-length sunflower skirt with tennis shoe. Karen's glasses began to slip off and she used her index finger to push them back up.

"Can I help you?" She said in a low whispered voice. Piper could tell she was shy and not at all very social. She smiled back and extended her hand to Karen. Karen stared at Piper's hand before extending her own.

"My name is Piper Halliwell. I'm presuming you are Ms. Anderson?"

Karen nodded slightly and turned her head to the young man. She told him that she would meet him in the car. He looked at her oddly and then walked off. The student looked back up at Piper. The older woman motioned for Karen to sit on a near by bench and they did so.

"Listen I know this is going to sound crazy, but you have something I need. It's a blue pen with the symbol of the planet Mercury on it. Does this sounds familiar to you?"

Karen's eyes went wide at first, at the mention of the object. She stayed silent trying to contemplate if this woman was worth trusting. Karen knew exactly what the pen was. In her early teenage years, she had stumbled across a black cat by the name of Luna. The cat had given the pen to her and warned her that the pen was a way to transform into a special warrior and that no one could use it except for a Mercurian. Maybe this Piper Halliwell was the special warrior that needed the men. If she was, the exact symbol that was on the pen, would be on her forehead. Karen studied the woman and saw no symbol or anything that came close to it. She had made up her mind to just get up and walk away.

"No, I'm sorry. You must have the wrong person. If you'll excuse me, I have cram school in an hour and must get ready. Good day." She said in a final tone and walked away from Piper.

Piper had watched the woman leave her there on the bench and get into a car with a man. She knew that Karen had the pen and needed to find a way to get it. Piper stood up and got back in her explorer. She drove home and told Serena of her progress.

"This is no good." Serena stated as she paced the living room floor. "Karen DOES have that pen. I know she does. I wonder why she denied it?"

By that time Paige had orbed into the room and sighed. Serena looked up at her hoping that she was able to find Jupiter's pen. She held her breath and Paige gave her a face and shrugged. The blonde made a groaning sound and shook her head. She racked her mind, searching for some sort of solution.

"I'm thinking someone got to them before us." Chris said. Serena looked up at him and raised her eye brow.

"Who? We're the only ones." Serena said pacing again. She sighed and began walking out the door.

"Hey, where are you going?" Chris called out and started walking after her. Serena grabbed a jacket from the coat rack and started putting it on.

"I'm going to go talk to Karen." She said and walked out.

"What are you going to tell her?" Chris called out again, but Serena didn't hear him. She walked down the sidewalk thinking of something to say to the young woman. If someone had gotten to the parents first, then it was going to take a lot of convincing to let them hand over the pens.

Serena had finally made it to Karen's apartment around eight that night and stood outside. She froze at the sight of a familiar face and watched as the scene unfolded in front of her. There, 20 feet from her, stood Karen handing over the transformation pen to another girl. As soon as the girl held the pen, she turned a few degrees toward Serena. The blonde let out a grasp and placed a hand over her mouth. On the girl's forehead was the symbol of Mercury glowing in a bright blue. She looked around to see that gladly no one was around to witness it. The thought registered to Serena that it was Amy Anderson. One of her best friends...alive. The young girl held out the pen and shouted,

"MERCURY POWER MAKE UP!"

Serena started to run towards the young soldiers shouting out her name. The Mercurian wore a sailor outfit, as did Sailor Moon did, only different colors. Her hair was in a pixie style and a sky blue. Her uniform was filled with white and blue with a tiara that had a blue jewel in the middle. She had a matching choker around her neck with the symbol of the planet Mercury on it, also on the jewel that was placed in the middle of her blue bow at her breast.

"MERCURY!" She said with her hand waving in the air. The soldier looked at her oddly. The warrior grinned evilly. That made Serena stop dead in her tracks and stare at her. Before she could do anything the blue soldier shouted an attack and blasted Serena away. Then she turned to Karen, who had been watching from a distance.

"That woman is not to be trusted. Stay away from her." Then the soldier had shimmered out. Karen's eyes was fixated on the spot where the girl had once stood and then back at the limp body across the street. She had a bad feeling about all of this, but was only doing what she was told. Karen looked at Serena's body once again and then walked inside her apartment.


	6. Chapter 6

**Visions of Love **

**AN: Sorry it took so long. School is about to start and I have to get some stuff together. Okay, I'm going on with the next chapter. Thanks for the reviews and hope you enjoy this chapter. It might be a little confusing.**

Chapter Six: A Minor Set Back

A small groan slipped passed the lips of the blonde figure. She stretched her arms out and barely opened her eyes. Her vision was hazy for some time, before she started blinking. There was a shadowy figure moving about and Serena could tell who it was. The figure moved closer to her as she tried to sit up. It's hands gently pushed her back down onto the soft, cushioned surface she was laying on.

"Don't get up just yet." Came the figure's voice.

Confused she blinked a few more times and her vison cleared. She saw Chris sitting on her right side. Serena laid on her back in a bed. She realized that she had to ease up on her breathing, because every time she moved it hurt. Her head felt swollen and clammy. She raised a hand to her forehead and felt a wet cloth folded neatly on it. Serena closed her eyes again, trying to stop the dizzy feeling that was now overwhelming her. Chris took the wet rag off and placed it in a bowl of ice water. He dipped it and squeezed out the old hot water, then placed it back on the blonde's head.

"I almost lost you." He said in a distant sad tone. Serena had recognized it from the time when Piper had died. She reached up her hand again and placed it on top of his, before he could remove it from her head. Chris looked down at Serena with a frown, but didn't take away his head from hers. It felt nice to be near her again and he didn't want to let go just yet. He wanted to say so much to her and yet he didn't want to open up to her. To let her know how he really felt. Instead he decided to go against his heart once more and act like a whitelighter.

"What happened back there?" He asked in a firm voice, trying to hide his worry.

"I was attacked." She said plainly. Chris' heart leaped at the sentence and leaned in. He didn't like the fact that she went out there without him. Without someone to protect her. She was fragile and too easily broken. For goodness sake she almost died!

"Who attacked you, Serena?" He asked, his voice wavering.

"Mercury." She said weakly, licking her lips, obviously thirsty. Chris saw this, focusing on her lips as they moved. He noted that she needed water, of course she would, she was running a high fever. Chris stood and released let go of her hand. He was about to turn and leave, but Serena's hand caught him. The man turned back around to look down at her, surprised by her action. He loosened up and leaned over the blonde.

"I'm just going to get some water. I promise I'll be right back." He said in a hushed voice and hesitantly leaned further to kiss her nose. As he did that, her nose wrinkled up cutely and made him smile. Chris peeled her hand off of his and laid it at her side. When he turned around for the second time, Phoebe was at the door, leaning against the frame. She wore a simple white v-neck top and jeans. Her lips curled into a grin and Chris rolled his eyes.

"Don't start, Aunt Phoebe." He said with a growl under his breath. All traces of concern and happiness vanishing from his face. He walked passed the witch as she smiled after him. When he was gone, she walked in fully. She could sense that Serena was in a lot of pain. Even though she was able to heal quicker than any human, there was still a lot of damage.

The witch removed the rag for the blonde's head and dipped it in the cool water. She remembered Chris feeling a sharp pain in his head about the same time Serena was being attacked. Why he would feel something, was beyond her knowledge. Maybe the two were closer than she thought. She also remembered that two hours ago Chris had orbed in the manor with the young woman in his arms. There was something in his face, then, that she hadn't recognized. At least not until now when she had walked in on him off guard. This emotion was so huge that she could barely walk into the room without suffocating in it's atmosphere. The fear of losing someone...you love. She had seen it before. She had felt it before. The expression in his eyes was a bit of a shock for a while. Then the witch looked back at the young girl and could almost see what Chris sees in her. She was beautiful, brash, impulsive, sarcastic, lively, and most of all, good hearted. Phoebe could see that in this girl was a wonderful person who cared more about others than herself. She had risked her life coming back in time to save her husband. Even though she was in love with someone else. Phoebe smiled as she looked down at the now sleeping blonde. She squeezed out the water from the rag and placed it back on Serena's head. The witch began to caress the girl's cheek and stroke her sweaty hair back.

_So are you going to tell me what I want to know..._

She asked to herself, searching for a vision, of some sort, to tell her what was going on. Apparently she wasn't going to get anything from Chris, and she bet Serena was just as stubborn. Phoebe didn't hear Chris come back in and wasn't aware of anything else around her until he sat the glass of water on the night stand. Phoebe instantly drawled back from the girl with a small jump. Chris looked down at his aunt and raised his eye brow. She smiled up at him innocently and grabbed the bowl of water.

"I'll just go and pour more water for her." She said exculpatory and rushed off as fast as she could with a bowl of water.

Chris just shook his head and sat down on the bed. He held her hand again. She had fallen asleep, but if she woke up he would be there for her. He placed his hand on her forehead and pushed back some of her hair.

While the couple stayed upstairs, Phoebe was in the kitchen with her other two sisters. Paige and Piper sat at the table with a cup of coffee in their hands. They watched as Phoebe tried to get a premonition for the bowl. They smiled and shook their heads.

"Phoebe," started Piper as she placed a strand of hair behind her ear. "why are you doing this?"

"Yeah Pheebz?" Paige asked taking a sip of her coffee. "Can't you just leave the kids alone?"

Phoebe sat the bowl down on the island. She let out a loud frustrating breath. She walked over the table and took a seat, placing head in both her hands.

"Don't you want to know what's going on between the two? I mean come on...First, Chris comes back to set Wyatt straight...who apparently has Serena for a wife. Second, Chris and Serena have major feelings for each other, but he was engaged to Bianca. If those two are obviously in love, why aren't they together? What didn't THEY get engaged and married?"

The other two sisters noted that she had good reasoning. They all wanted to know what was going on. But sometimes it was just not right. The two needed their space and time to figure out their next move. If this so called Beryl was sending someone after Serena, she must be a key factor in all this mess. Piper and Paige wanted to know just as much as Phoebe, but they would rather wait. Whatever happened in the future, happened for a reason, and the Charmed Ones needed to understand that.

"Just give them time, Phoebe." Piper said in a firm, mature voice. Being the oldest was hard, especially when she had so much practice at being the middle child. She had to stay in control of the situation.

"Do we know who attacked her yet?" She asked Phoebe.

"Yeah. Apparently she woke up a bit to tell Chris that is was...uhh...Mercury? I think that's what she said?" She informed her sisters, still a bit confused at what the girl was talking about. Paige gave Phoebe a face, that wanted to know how she had found that out. Phoebe smiled and gave her sisters that same innocent face she gave Chris upstairs. She had eavesdropped. The girls sighed and rolled their eyes. Piper shook her head and took a drink of her coffee.

"Mercury? Hmm, didn't she say that was one of her team members? A uhh..guardian of the princess?" She asked her sisters, glancing at each to get their input. After a moment of thought, the others confirmed the information as fact.

"She was the first, from what I got from Chris. Serena got her powers as leader; Sailor Moon. Then she found Mercury...then Mars...then Jupiter...and finally Venus." Paige said. " Evidently, there is a 'scout' for each planet in the Milky Way Galaxy. These 'scouts' are princesses of kingdoms that once ruled. They were part of the Silver Alliance." She finished.

"So why is there a 'Sailor Moon'?" Phoebe asked. "The moon isn't a planet...and what about Earth? Where is our scout?"

"Earth doesn't have a scout because it was ruled by Endymion and the Golden Kingdom. It wasn't part of the Silver Alliance and didn't have a princess. So there was no need. Although there is nothing that I could get out of Chris..or the books at Magic School...to tell me why Serena is Sailor Moon." Paige continued.

"The question is what do we do now? With Serena out, its going to be pretty hard to get any real answers." Piper spoke up. "Should we continue to look for other pens?" She asked.

"Yeah..." the other two said together.

"That would be the only thing we CAN do." Paige said.

The girls were starting to get up when Phoebe thought of something. She froze for a

second as her sisters stood completely. When they realized she didn't move, they looked back at her. Piper leaned in, as did Paige.

"Phoebe what's wrong?" Piper asked.

Phoebe blinked and then stood straight. She glanced back at her sisters. Still silent, she finished her train of thought.

"Serena told us before that Wyatt had her team put to death. Then how could someone dead, be running around San Francisco 2004, attacking her?" She asked. Her sisters stood there before their eyes went wide with realization.


	7. Author's Note

**Author's Note: **

_**I am so sorry for not posting any chapters for the stories I have. I feel so bad and ashamed that I have become one of those authors that can't even post once a week. This year has just been so hectic for me. If you all will please just be patient just a while longer, then I will have all my stories updated for you. I am seriously sorry for doing this to all of you. Please forgive me! **_

_**Thank you,**_

_**Skye Darkwing**_


End file.
